From Not to Hot
by cocoalvin
Summary: There's a new man in the office. Hang on, that's not a new man, that's Jasper Whitlock? Entry in the SinsInSlash, Boardroom to Bedroom O/S Contest.


_This was my entry for the __**SinsInSlash 'From The Boardroom to The Bedroom' Anonymous Slash Contest**_

'_**From Not to Hot'**_

_Summary__: There's a new man in the office. Hang on, that's not a new man, that's Jasper Whitlock?_

_Find the other wonderful entries at: www dot fanfiction dot net/u/2608837/_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas in this piece of writing. All characters proudly borrowed from SM for the purpose of fan fiction, and here they will stay. No copyright infringement intended._

_The wonderful __**vbfb1 **__has made a great banner for this story. Check it out on my profile._

-0-

Edward POV

_8:15am_

_Fuck me…_

I have my hands on his head as he kneels in front of me—my fingers threaded through his hair. His hair is not as long as I generally like, but it's long enough to grip onto as I guide him backward and forward. I throw my head back and moan at the sensation. He certainly has a hot little mouth, although when I look back down I can't help but think that his lips are just a bit thin, a bit pale.

His eyes look up and meet mine, they are full of lust. He winks at me as he smiles around my cock. He looks just like the cat that's caught the canary. I laugh to myself, yet manage to hide the sound in a mock moan.

_I'm the cat. He's the one that's been caught._

He raises a hand and grips my balls. Fuck that feels good! Alternately, he palms both, pulling and then gently squeezing. As he sucks me deep into his mouth and down his throat, he pushes my balls up and grazes them with his bottom lip and tongue.

"Oh yeah, take me deep," I moan at him and he does, over and over. His tongue laves along my cock as his head bobs up and down, and when he reaches the head he uses his tongue to lick round and round, ending with a dip into my slit.

"Let me fuck that hot little mouth of yours, gorgeous?" I say with just the right tone to make him think he'll get more from me than I have any intention of giving. He nods around me and stops his movement as he reaches up to grasp my ass, at the same time covering his teeth and suctioning his lips on my dick.

"I'm gonna come as I fuck your mouth, gorgeous. Are you ready for that?" I ask him as I slowly start to thrust my hips, trying to set the depth and rhythm for what's to come. He is still watching me and again I feel him nod around me as I pick up my pace. I'm mindful not to make him gag. I know I'm a bastard but I do have some morals and if he gags then the experience won't be a great one for either of us. He's here today happy to give me pleasure. He doesn't expect anything in return, because I've already made that clear, but I know he's hoping for more. He's thinking that if he can make this memorable then…

I can feel my orgasm approaching quickly and I start to thrust faster. My head is again back, my eyes closed, imagining a better scenario than the one I am currently in. As good as it feels, I would rather be somewhere other than the men's room that I am currently in. Oh well, enjoy it when you can, is my motto. And yes, I do tend to enjoy it quite often. Oh, it sucks to be me. Yeah right!

"Oh yeah, that's it… Fuck yeah… Oh, man, I'm gonna come," I mutter as I piston my hips into his mouth and then pause with my cock buried deep as my come shoots, in thick bursts, down his throat. I shudder and then still with my completion, and then he starts to move his head again, as he licks me clean, his tongue and lips doing a last little exploration to make sure they have got every bit of my cream.

I watch him now that it's over and give him a small smile, as I redress. "Thanks man. That's quite the way to start my day. I need to come back from vacation more often."

"The pleasure was all mine, Edward," he says as he stands up in front of me and again licks his lips.

I notice he hasn't moved. Why's he still standing so close? I wish he'd back the fuck up. Fuck, I hope he doesn't think I'm gonna kiss him, I think to myself just as he leans in toward me. No fucking way!

"Man, that's all there is today," I say, holding my hands up to block him as I step to the side. "You offered to blow me, I told you there would be nothing from me and you agreed. That's it I'm afraid," I say as I turn to the basins to wash my hands and make sure I look presentable and not just fucked, or blown, as the case may be. I watch him in the mirror as he shakes his head in resignation. For a split second I feel guilty for not returning the favor, but fuck it! He went in with his eyes, and mouth, wide open. That's just life!

"Sorry man, maybe another day?" I say as he cleans himself up. I know that there won't be another day. This was a second time thing as it was. He'd taken me back to his place and I'd fucked him after being at a club a few months ago. The first time had been cool. We'd had a few drinks, a grind on the dance floor and then a hot fuck back at his place So, when he saw me this morning in the elevator and offered me a blow-job… Well, how could I refuse? Obviously he thought getting it on a second time meant something. Oh well!

"Sure man, see you round," he calls after me in a dejected tone, as I head out the door.

Fuck, I'm so glad he works on another floor; I won't have to see him too often. Thank Christ!

Ah, I'm glad there's no-one in this meeting room, I think as I look at my watch. I cut that a bit fine. I sure don't need to get caught fornicating in the men's room. I laugh to myself as I think _fornicating_. Fuck, I love that word.

It's not even nine am, and I've already been blown on my first day back. Shit, it's good to be me.

So, I suppose I should get to work?

_8:45am_

Well, fuck me and fuck me now!

Here I am on my first day back after two weeks' vacation and as I make my way through the office I notice that there's a smokin' hot new ass standing near Mike Newton's desk. Damn, and what a fine ass it is. Long lean legs wrapped in the best cut grey pants I've ever seen—pants that hug his perfect bubble butt in the best possible way. Black patent leather shoes. Fitted navy blue shirt. Golden blond curls skimming the collar of his shirt. Who is this guy?

I'd heard before my vacation that they were bringing in some new blood. Well, if that's the talent now available, then lucky me. Fuckin' yeah!

I haven't spoken to Newton for a while. Well, he is a douche. Unless I have a work matter to discuss with him I tend to avoid him. Actually, I tend to avoid him at every possible opportunity. If I can work out a solution to any situation without him being involved, I do it. He drives me insane. He's a married man with two kids, but I swear he's always trying to flirt with me. He makes my skin crawl. Although, I think I'll make an exception today and have a chat to him now if he can introduce me to Mr. Hot Stuff.

I start to make my way toward Newton's desk. Newton is trying to be funny and it seems he is either succeeding or the new guy is polite enough to feign amusement because he laughs. His whole body laughs. His weight is on one leg and the other is crossed in front of it, his knee's bent and his shoe's toe is pointed. His curls shake with his amusement. His arm, bent at the elbow, is leaning against the partition that separates Mike's desk with... Hmm... What's the guy's name? Casper? No. Jasper, I think? Yes, that's it. I can't remember his last name. Ah, who cares? He's not at his desk, but I think he's an accountant like Newton. I don't think I've ever spoken to him. Don't know the guy and I've never had an incentive to meet him. Anyway, I digress. The new guy... I wish he'd turn around so I can look at the front of him. Something tells me his front is gonna be just as fine, if not finer, than his back.

"Ah, Edward," Newton says as he spots me coming their way. "We were just discussing the new guy who's coming into the department tomorrow. What do you know about him?"

Odd? Why's he asking about the new guy when Mr. Hot Stuff is standing right there with him? Maybe there are two guys starting? Hope the other one's as hot as him?

"I don't know anything about the new staff, Mike. I haven't been privy to the recruiting this time. I must say, I didn't realize we were getting two new accountants. I thought there were enough of you bean counters here already." I laugh along with my witticism but feel Newton's confusion as his face contorts with questions. Shit… Maybe he will be getting fired? Although I doubt I could get that lucky. Losing Newton and gaining Mr. Hot Stuff would be like winning the lottery. Nah, I'm definitely not that lucky.

"Masen, what are you going on about? Whitlock and I were aware of one new accountant joining the ranks tomorrow. I don't know of any others. Have you heard of any others Jas..."

As Mike speaks, Mr. Hot Stuff turns to look at me. As his gorgeous blue eyes meet mine, Mike finishes his question, "...per?"

Hang on, that's not a new man, that's Jasper Whitlock?

Well, fuck me!

-0-

Jasper POV

_One month earlier_

I am in love with Edward Masen.

I have been for at least twelve of the eighteen months I've worked on the same floor as him.

My infatuation with him started from the moment he walked through the door. How could I not be infatuated? He is simply the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Tall, with a body that is to die for. Hair, which I struggle to even put a color to. I'd probably say his messy locks are bronze. He's always running his fuck-hot, long fingers through it and messing it up.

_I'd like to run my fingers through it and mess it up_.

Pale, flawless skin. Pink, lush lips. Eyes, that defy description. Some days they are green, like a mossy forest, but on others they are nearly black.

_I want them to be black and looking at me. Black, with passion and desire; for me!_

Fuck! This is bullshit! I need to stop torturing myself. As if any of that's ever going to happen. He doesn't even know I exist. I fantasize about him all the time, yet we've never even spoken. How can you work on the same floor as someone for eighteen months and never even say hello? Well that's how it's been with me and Edward. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't even know my name.

I am just Jasper. Jasper '_boring'_ Whitlock. Jasper '_fucking_ _boring'_ Whitlock, who walks around looking at the floor most of the time. I wonder as to how I have kept my job for the last two years. I suppose I am a bit of a genius when it comes to numbers so I must be impressing someone up above.

There are only a few people who take the time to be nice to me. Angela, the receptionist, always has a chat with me. She even brings me a coffee if she's making one for herself. We are friendly but not really friends. It's always just small talk. Ben, the IT guy, is cool enough. I've been having a lot of trouble with my latest computer and he spends a ridiculous amount of time trying to get it working properly. I should probably suggest a new one. It would be more cost effective, but then I wouldn't get to chat with him, and I enjoy his company. We've even grabbed the odd beer after work. Our friendship is easy. He's a bit of an outsider as well.

And then there's Mike. He really is a jerk but he has always been kind to me. He's been here longer than me and we've always had an easy relationship. He's quick to crack a joke and he does make me laugh. Mike has a lovely wife, Lauren, a son named Tyler, and a daughter named Jessica. They seem happy, and he has many humorous stories to tell of their weekends and holidays.

The only thing that makes me uncomfortable about Mike is that he _seems_ to have an attraction to Edward. Of course I can understand this. The man is perfection! But Mike is married and a father, and straight. I suppose it takes all types but I don't like it. Am I jealous? Yes. Edward doesn't know I exist, yet I do tend to get a little territorial when it comes to him. It's laughable really.

I'm not even a hundred percent sure he's gay. I've always considered myself to have a pretty good gaydar. It's never led me astray in the past. And the rumors lend toward him being of the man on man persuasion—as do my fantasies. But the fact is no-one really knows. Well, the few people who I speak to either don't know or aren't interested. My observations are that he flirts with anyone who is beautiful—both boys and girls.

Not that Edward seems to have close relationships with anyone in the office. He talks to some people and doesn't talk to others. If I'm honest, it's those of us who are less attractive that fail to stimulate his interactions. He'll laugh and joke with the beautiful people. Even his professional dealings get directed at the beautiful people. Yes, he's a bastard. He truly is a conceited bastard.

And yet, I am in love with him.

How can I love a man who has never even taken the time to acknowledge me, you ask? Honestly, I don't know. The rational part of my brain tells me I'm ridiculous. My sister tells me I'm ridiculous. Actually, she usually tells me I'm a fucking idiot, or worse.

What I do know is that he occupies every spare moment of my thought time. Every fantasy. Every dream. They all involve him. I am always aware of his presence at work. I can feel him without even seeing him. I know his scent. His laugh. Jesus! It makes me feel like a god damn stalker.

I know many would think that it is only lust I feel for him. But lust doesn't continue for a whole year, getting stronger every day; ingraining itself into your psyche and making you feel like you are going crazy.

You know what? I'm done—over it. I can't take it anymore. Something has to give. I need to make a break away from this situation. A new job? A transfer? If I can get away from him, maybe I can move on. Start a fresh. Maybe?

I'm so happy that it's Friday, because I have two weeks' vacation starting today. A week at home to just unwind and catch-up on some home maintenance, and then a week skiing with my school buddy Jake and a few of our friends in Colorado.

But first I need to make some decisions about my future. I could easily just have my vacation and hope that when I get back everything will be okay, but I know better. It is never going to happen with Edward and for the sake of my sanity I need to do something.

I think I'll call Rosie?

-0-

I'm nervous walking up to Rosie's front door. What's she going to say this time? I couldn't love my twin any more than I do, but she really does scare the shit out of me.

Oh well, here goes...

"Hi, Jazz," Rose says as she pulls open the door and then pulls me into a tight hug. I just hold on tight without saying a word.

"Hey, what's going on? Jazz?" She pulls back and looks at me. I can see the concern in her eyes and it warms my heart a little. At least I have her in my corner, no matter what.

"What did that bastard do? I'll go down there and rip his balls off if he's said or done anything to you, Jazz."

I can't help but smile at this. "Rosie, how could he have said anything bad to me when he doesn't say _anything_ at all to me? No, Edward hasn't done anything other than be Edward and drive me to distraction." I pull away from her and walk into the house, toeing my shoes off and leaving them near the door and then making my way in to sit on the couch.

"Do you want a beer? Emmett left some of those fancy imported ones in the fridge," she asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah, anything sounds good." Maybe I can wash away my worries. She comes back and hands me a beer and I take a long pull. The cold liquid is soothing on my dry throat.

"So spill, brother dear. What's going on?" She sits next to me, folding her legs up under herself and faces toward me.

"I'm done, Rosie. I can't do it anymore."

"What do you mean you're done?" She looks at me, a confused expression on her beautiful face, and reaches out to take my hand.

"I can't do this to myself anymore, Rose. I can't keep torturing myself this way."

"Do you mean over Edward, Jazz?"

"Yeah. I think the only way is for me to get away from him. If I can't see him everyday then maybe I'll be able to forget him and move on with my life. Cause at the moment I'm in some weird limbo land and it's killing me."

"What do you mean get away from him, Jazz? Are you looking for another job?" I can see the concern in her eyes.

She has always been my protector, even back in school. What a crazy dichotomy we have always been; the beautiful twin and her geek brother. But, she's never failed to stand up for me. In school it was well known that you didn't mess with Jasper Whitlock because Rosalie Whitlock would not tolerate it. Head Cheerleader and Prom Queen and all around Miss Popularity has never been denied. Maybe I should get her to bust Edward's balls? She could scare him into submission.

"I don't know. There aren't many jobs out there at the moment. I may have to move away. Maybe even look at a company transfer. I hear they're hiring in Baltimore."

"Fuck, Jasper. That's across the fucking country. Is it really that bad?" I think I can see a glisten in her eyes. Hell, is she crying?

"I'm sorry, Rosie, but I'm going nuts. I can't continue to be in that building with him every day. It's killing me, Rosie. It's fucking killing me." I shake my head and look at the floor.

"Unless you can grant me a miracle and get him to notice me, then I'm going to have to get out of there. I think a new job, hell, even a new city may be just what I need. I could meet new people. People, that have no preconception of the dork that I am." I laugh a soft chuckle.

"Oh, Jazz. You're the most adorable dork I know. He's a fool not to want you."

"Yeah, right! I'm just Mr. Fucking Adorable. Jesus, Rosie, look at me. Fuck, even I wouldn't want to have anything to do with me. I suck."

"Jasper Whitlock don't you dare say that," she says smacking me lightly across the back of my head. "Come with me. Now!"

She stands up and pulls me with her to look in the full length mirror in her bedroom. I can't even glance at the image, it's too fucking depressing. Me, the ugly duckling, standing next to the beautiful swan. Crap, even that's not a good comparison. At least the ugly duckling turned into one of the swans.

"Look at us, Jasper. What do you see?" I feel her fingers under my chin, tilting my head up. I still can't look and I keep my eyes shut.

"Jasper? Why won't you open your eyes?" my sister asks. I can hear the concern in her voice.

"Why would I want to, Rosie? It only reminds me of what a failure I am. I love you, Rosie, I really do, but I don't want to look in that mirror and see my revolting self next to you. I don't envy you your beauty, Rosie, but fuck, why didn't I get a little bit for myself?"

"Okay, this is bullshit, Jasper. Open your fucking eyes and look in that mirror. Do it!" Now this is the bit I was talking about earlier. I can hear scary Rose now and fuck, I can tell by her tone that she's not going to put up with any more bullshit from me. I take a big breath and open my eyes.

There we stand. The boy and the girl. The ugly and the beautiful. Fuck! What is the point of this?

"If there's a point to this little show and tell can you make it, Rose? I'm not really feeling the love at the moment," I say, rolling my eyes in frustration.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Jasper. You need to stop this pity party you have going with yourself and make some changes. If you want to change people's preconceptions of you, I really don't think you need to run away to do it."

"So what are you suggesting, sister dear?" The sarcasm drips from my words.

"Jasper, look into the mirror and tell me what you see."

I huff before replying, "I see a brother and a sister. I see a beautiful swan. I see an ugly fucking failure of a ma..."

"Now stop the fuck there, Jasper," she interjects. Her eyes bore into mine in the mirror.

"You know what I see, Jasper?" I shrug my response, letting my eyes fall again.

"I see a brother and a sister. I see long legs. I see blonde hair. I see beautiful blue eyes. I see sexy as fuck lips. I see twins.

"Jasper, when I look at you I see me. The only thing different about us is that you have a dick and I have tits."

"Are you fucking serious, Rose?" I am astounded by her words. We couldn't be more different.

"Yes, I'm fucking serious. Now open your eyes and look at us. Look at what I see."

My eyes raise and they meet hers in the mirror. I look at her eyes. I really allow myself to look. I steal a glance at my own and then look back to hers. The dark rims of my glasses shadow eyes that I suppose are similar to hers. They're the same shape and the same shade. My lashes are long, just like hers. I move my gaze to our noses. Yeah, I suppose they're similar too. Mine's a little bigger but then again, I am a guy. Our lips are the same color and shape. Twin cupid's bows over a pouty bottom lip. We both have high cheekbones.

"Jasper, if we were both boys or both girls, we'd be identical, we are so similar." She sighs. I can hear her exasperation.

"If that's the case then what is it about me that makes me such a douche, Rosie? Why am I now and why have I always been so fucking pathetic?" I turn and look at her.

"I think it's just that I'm more confident, Jazz. I allow myself to feel good about myself and so it projects to those around me. Maybe if we can make you feel that confidence, Jazz, it might help?" She lifts her hand to my cheek and gently caresses me. She loves me so much, I can feel it. Maybe I need to try and fix myself, as much for her as for me. I know I put her though a lot because of my insecurities, but I don't know what to do?

"How, Rosie? What can I do? You may feel we are the same but I look in this mirror and it's obvious that we're not." I turn and again examine our reflections.

"You are the beautiful swan, Rose. You always have been. I don't even think I can call myself an ugly duckling. If I was one of those at least there'd be hope that I could become just like you. The fact is that I'm not feeling a lot of hope."

"Jazz, I may not be able to fix your confidence but I can sure as hell help you work on your image. To me you are, and always have been, my amazing brother. I've never cared if you're wearing out of fashion sweaters or if your hair is greasy, because I love you. But I think I need to step-up and help you out a bit and that help's going to start now. Are you ready?" Our eyes are still locked and I turn to look at her directly.

"Well, I don't have anything to lose do I?" I smile at her. "Okay, Rose. I'm yours. Do what you will."

-0-

The transformation started with a trip to Rosie's hairdresser and a visit to the optometrist for contact lenses. Then a torturous four hours in and out of department stores and clothing boutiques looking for clothes and shoes.

It didn't stop there either. When we got back to my place she made me pull everything out of my wardrobe and drawers and then she proceeded to cull ninety per cent of what I already owned.

"Come on, Rose. Is this really necessary?" I whined at her.

"You'd better believe it's necessary, brother dear," she huffed back at me. "How I have allowed you get away with owning and wearing this shit is beyond me. You've been dressing like a fucking grandfather, Jasper. Actually, no, I take that back. I think most grandfathers would have a better wardrobe than you do."

"Well shit Rose, tell it like you see it, why don't you." I scowled and walked out of the room.

She followed me out and pulled me into a hug. "Don't be angry with me, Jazz. You know I get a little carried away, and this is not worth doing if we don't do it right." Grabbing my hand she turned me around and pulled me back to the bedroom.

"You've spent a fortune on all of this new stuff. You don't need all the rest. Let's take away the temptation for you to fall back into bad habits. Okay?"

"Okay." I resigned myself. "What's next?"

We bagged up all of the old clothes for good will and Rose put away everything new, explaining what went with what and what not to wear together. Which shoes were best with which belt. Even what underwear to wear under it all. My head was spinning.

"I think the only thing left now is to discuss your skincare and hair care routines," she said as she flitted into the bathroom.

"What the fuck?"

"Well, Jazz, you need to look after this gorgeous new hairdo and get your skin glowing. When those glasses come off you are going to be one hot bastard," she said and then went on to explain cleansers and toners and scrubs and _fuck me_...

-0-

The first week of my vacation turned out to be less about home maintenance and more about Jasper maintenance. Although I was happy to admit that it only took a few more minutes to do as Rose had suggested than it had taken to allow myself to look like a dork for all those years.

I was actually enjoying getting dressed in my new clothes. To have on jeans that actually fit me rather than having to pull them in with a belt so that they wouldn't fall down over my ass, and shirts and tees that were tighter and more form fitting than I was used to, but once again, I didn't mind.

I'd even gone shopping by myself to pick up a few things that had been missed during the great shopping expedition of 2011 and had enjoyed myself. Actually, I had enjoyed the smiles from both women and a few men that I had received. My ego was lapping it all up.

When I went to the optometrist on Thursday to pick up my contact lenses and my new pair of glasses, the sales assistant actually told me how hot I looked. He told me that I was gorgeous. Yes, 'he'.

I was beginning to understand this confidence thing. It changed your whole outlook on life. It was making me feel like a new person. Not because of my look. Although I was definitely becoming quite accustomed to that, but I just felt better about myself. I found myself meeting people's eyes and smiling at them. It was fantastic.

On Saturday, Rose and Emmett drove me to the airport for my flight to Colorado.

"Have a great time, sexy." Rose grinned at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah man, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Emmett laughed and slapped me on the back.

"Fuck, Em, must you be so rough," I complained, rolling my shoulder. "I'd actually like to ski this week."

"Sorry, man. Just have a good time okay," he said apologetically.

"Will do; bye, guys. Pick me up at eight next Sunday night, okay." I picked up my gear and turned to Rose. "Thanks, Sis. I love you and I owe you big time." I kissed her cheek.

"You don't owe me shit, Jazz. Seeing you like this," she said, waving her hand up and down my body, "and seeing you smile, is more than enough thanks. Now get going."

-0-

As I sat on the flight back to Seattle, I laughed to myself thinking of Jake's reaction when he had seen me at Hayden Airport last Saturday. He had actually walked straight past me, not even giving me a second glance. When I'd turned to follow his path and called his name, he had turned around and looked at me for a few moments before recognition had struck.

"Jasper?" His eyes had narrowed as he looked at me. "Fucking hell, is that really you?" he'd asked as I grinned at him.

"Yes, Jakey, it's me," I had responded as I got close to him, his face still contorted in amazement.

"Are you sure you're not Rose dressed up as Jasper, 'cause fuck you look like her?"

"Of course I'm not Rose you fucking idiot. She doesn't have a dick." And with that I had grabbed my junk and given it a squeeze.

"Well, I'll be damned," he'd said, still shaking his head from side to side. "You look fucking hot, man. And it takes a lot for me to admit that to your gay ass."

"Aw, Jakey. I know you've always wanted me." I had winked at him.

Jake had huffed past me and picked up my ski and boot bag, leaving me to my duffel. "You watch your mouth, man. I love you but I'm not afraid to beat the shit out of you if you step over the line, man."

We had laughed together and he had led me to his truck. Jake lived and worked in Denver now, so he had driven his truck up to Steamboat Springs for the week. It had made for very convenient transport around the mountain for the week for the four of us. Jake, Sam, Paul, and I had the best week. I hadn't seen Sam and Paul much since we finished school, so it had been great to catch up. The snow had been plentiful, the food had been good, and the friendships that we had let lag over the years had been strengthened again. It had really been a great week.

I'd even managed to attract a bit of attention when we had gone out at night. I'd been happy to flirt and share a drink but had decided against going home with anyone.

I had a new goal.

A goal, that included getting Edward Masen to notice me.

I was well on my way.

-0-

I'd been back at work for two weeks already. It had been the best two weeks of my working life to this point.

Well, in all honesty, the first couple of days were difficult. Everyone just kept staring at me. I swear some of them even gawked—with their mouths open. Like WTF!

It had really bruised my ego at first, because it made some of my self-consciousness return. But then as the novelty of my new look wore off, the hellos had started and then I'd been drawn onto conversations with people I would never have had imagined having anything to do with. Okay, I never imagined they would have anything to do with me, but that was changing. The beautiful people were including me. It was fucking awesome. Even though most of them were dicks, the women included, I was determined to get to know people.

I was determined to become, Jasper Whitlock, Mr. Confident, even if it killed me. And it may have, had I not been granted a two week period of grace in the form of Edward Masen being on his two week vacation.

How I'd got that lucky I don't know? Someone was looking out for me, that's for sure.

Before my great transformation took place, the thought of not seeing Edward for four weeks would have ruined me. When I returned from vacation and found that he was not there, nor would he be for another two weeks, I was deliriously happy. Of course the Jasper of only two weeks before would have been devastated by this turn of events. But I had lived through what was probably the most life altering time of my life. I now knew that even if things with Edward did not turn out the way I hoped, that I would be okay. My new found confidence afforded me options that I would never have believed possible, and I was going to make the most of all of them.

-0-

I arrived at work early this morning. I wanted to have plenty of time to get settled in my cubicle, get a cup of coffee, and be ready for his arrival. I took extra care choosing my outfit. I decided on my grey slacks, not only because they are comfortable but because I know that they fit me well. Really well, if some of the comments I've had when I've worn them before are any indication. My navy shirt, because Rosie told me it brings out my eyes, and my black patent leather Cole Haan shoes and belt. _I am smokin' hot._ I laugh at my thought. Who'd have ever have imagined it? I actually have an ego. I just hope a certain person appreciates it all when he arrives.

His arrival! Fuck!

As the minutes pass, my newly reigned in nerves start to collapse on me and I have to continuously give myself an internal pep-talk to stop from having a full-blown panic attack. Luckily, Mike arrives at around 8:50 and starts engaging me in a ridiculous conversation about the golf game he had played on the weekend, which luckily takes my mind away from Edward's imminent arrival. After he has chatted on for a few minutes and the novelty of his conversation has started to wear thin, I excuse myself to grab my morning cup of coffee and make my way to the kitchen, greeting and chatting to a few people on the way.

Mike stops me again as I pass his desk and our conversation continues. I lean against the partition as we speak and we are joking about the new guy due to start tomorrow when Mike looks over my shoulder. Before he even speaks I know who is there; my senses are on overdrive and I don't have to see a thing to know that Edward has arrived, and from Mike's expression, he is heading our way.

"Ah, Edward," Mike says over my shoulder. "We were just discussing the new guy who's coming into the department tomorrow. What do you know about him?"

My heart is pounding in my chest and I find that I cannot move my body, let alone acknowledge that Edward will soon be a part of our conversation.

"I don't know anything about the new staff, Mike. I haven't been privy to the recruiting this time. I must say, I didn't realize we were getting new accountants. I thought there were enough of you bean counters here already." I hear him retort, his voice sexy but mocking. Mike looks at Edward with confusion.

"Masen, what are you going on about? Whitlock and I were aware of one new accountant joining the ranks, tomorrow. I don't know of any others. Have you heard of any others Jas..."

As Mike mentions my name I turn in Edward's direction. His beautiful green eyes meet mine and I watch them open with a look of amazement as Mike finishes his question, "...per?" His eyes devour me; I have never felt such a raw sense of attraction from anyone, as I feel right now from him.

I don't respond to Mike's question and luckily, as is Mike's way, he answers it himself and just keeps talking. All I can do is stare at Edward as he stares back at me. His eyes rake over my face and then up and down my body, occasionally pausing in their pursuit. I notice his breathing deepen and decide to do my own discovery of the man in front of me.

In the past any glances at him, or stares for that matter, have been done covertly. I would never have had the gall to openly stare at him. And prior to today I would have thought I knew everything about the way he looked, but I was so mistaken.

His eyes are mesmerizing and I find it hard to pull my gaze away to enjoy his other features. I notice his lips pulling into a lopsided pout that nearly makes me come undone, and I know he is taking in all of me, as I do the same to him. I force my eyes to roam down, appreciating the black shirt he wears, that shows off his chest, and the flat-fronted caramel trousers, that grace his long legs. I gulp as I notice he is reacting to me in a physical and not so subtle way. His cock is hardening before my eyes and I quickly look up again to his face and watch as his tongue grazes his lip as he continues to meet my stare.

I know I need to get out of here before I embarrass myself. Luckily I'm due in a meeting in minutes, so I turn to my desk, grab my notes and turn for the corridor that leads to the meeting room.

As I move away I mutter, in a very generic way, "Well, if you'll excuse me guys, I'll see you later."

And I could swear that Edward says, "You certainly will, Jasper."

Well, fuck me!

-0-

Edward POV

If I hadn't worked on the same floor as Jasper Whitlock for the last eighteen months I would have thought he was the new employee. Granted, I had never paid him any attention before but I knew he was there. Well sort of? Okay, so I can't remember ever speaking to him and I wasn't sure of his name, but that doesn't matter. I passed him occasionally and I would have nodded or something. I think? I'm sure I would have? But the fact is, I knew he was there, next to Newton, doing those accountant type things accountants do. So how can I have worked so closely to this man, this god, and not realized how fucking hot he was. He seems about the same size, so he wasn't fat? I think I remember him wearing glasses. Nah, that's not it. Shit! This is doing me in.

Newton is still talking but I'm not hearing a word he is saying with all these thoughts flying around my brain. All I can do is take in the sight before me. I see his golden curls and his fuck-hot eyes and his lips that are plump and pink and just made to be wrapped around my cock.

Oh crap! Thinking about his lips and my cock makes said cock start to join in the party. I so do not need for Newton to see my dick get hard. I watch as Jasper's eyes notice my burgeoning bulge and then quickly retreat back to my face. His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows and I realize that this is affecting him as much as it is me. I can't help but tease him by brushing my lip with my tongue and giving him a seductive stare.

He reacts by turning and picking up some notes off his desk and then mumbling as he moves away something about seeing us later. I can't resist whispering as he passes close by, "You certainly will, Jasper."

I can't take my eyes off him, and I watch him saunter down the corridor with a confidence I had never witnessed before.

I shake my head thinking that maybe I've drunk too much caffeine this morning. Am I hallucinating? Did that really just happen?

I look at Mike and ask in a tone very unlike me, "That was Jasper Whitlock, right? The one that has always sat here?" and I point into his cubicle.

"Of course it's Jasper. Fuck, you're an arrogant bastard, Masen. I know he has polished up his image a bit but it's not like he's a different person." Newton shakes his head at me as he turns around and sits at his desk, readying himself for the day's work ahead.

"Yeah, whatever," I pout as I turn away and head to my office.

Of course I hadn't noticed Jasper before. He _is _like a new person; a new person that I intend to get to know a whole lot better. He's walking around like a sex god. And, Christ, but I want to bow at his alter.

-0-

Jasper POV

I grab a new cup of coffee and then find my seat in the meeting room. I've already greeted the few people seated, so I take the time to quietly sit and compose myself. I'm proud of myself for acting so calmly in front of Edward, but holy shit. The reality is quite different. I feel clammy and my heart is pounding in my chest. Not to mention the fact that my cock is still half-hard in reaction to seeing Edward get a boner over looking at me. Me! Fucking hell! He got hard over me. I am in a total state of aroused shock.

What is aroused shock? Well, I have it. Yes I do!

I close my eyes and replay the events in my mind. At least I now know that my gaydar was right on. Even if he's bi, there's no doubt in my mind that he likes boys. He sure seemed to like me.

Eventually my heart rate drops and my breathing regulates. I can hear movement around me as my colleagues get settled. I keep my eyes closed and try to think of what I am supposed to be doing at this meeting and how I will participate without behaving like a love-sick fool.

When the time comes for the meeting to start, my head seems to be sufficiently in the game. It goes off without a hitch and I am relieved to walk out of the room nearly two hours later. Of course the first person I see is Edward. He is talking with a young intern, close to the meeting room's doors. As soon as he sees me he stops what he is doing and begins to walk beside me. I am heading in the direction of the kitchen, to get new coffee, and yet he follows me. I'm not sure how to react to his presence, so I walk without saying anything, and neither does he. That is until we get to the kitchen.

"So how are you today, Jasper?" Edward purrs at me. I rinse my cup in the sink, my attention directed squarely at the cup in my hand. I swallow loudly as I feel him move closer to me. He doesn't wait for me to answer him before he fires off another question. "Was it a successful meeting for your team this morning? I know my morning has been a big success, although I do hate the first day back after being away. There is always so much to catch up on."

He is so close I can smell him.

"I must admit that my favorite thing to catch up on this morning, Jasper," he again seems to purr out my name, emphasizing the r, "was you."

My hand and cup are still under the running water, but I have stopped moving them. I seem to be suspended in time. I can hear his words, yet they have put me in a trance. I need to snap out of it. This is not the new confident me I've been working so hard on for the last month.

"Imagine my surprise at finding you looking so goddamn sexy this morning. I couldn't wait for your meeting to finish; it's been quite distracting." He is so close that he only needs to whisper his words.

"You know, I don't remember anyone ever looking so damn good in this office. Why haven't I paid attention before, Jasper?" Again with the purr—fuck!

He nearly sounds condescending; his ego is beyond belief. My body is reacting to everything about him but my mind is telling me to stop, back the fuck up and walk away! After all this time I need for him to work hard to get my attention, not for me to give in at the first scrap of attention he pays me.

"Well I'm glad you find me so intriguing, Edward. Now if you'll excuse me I have a lot to do." I pour my coffee and walk out the door.

-0-

Edward POV

He just walked away from me! What the fuck was that.

I could have sworn I had him. He seemed pretty enraptured by my whispering in his ear. I know I was pretty enraptured by him. He smells so fucking good. I wanted to rip his clothes off right there by that sink and consume him, and I would have done it too if he'd have let me. What I wouldn't give to have bent him over that sink and to have buried myself balls deep into that gorgeous ass. Instead all I got was a smartass comment and not even a backward glance.

Oh well, I may just have my work cut out for me, but I'm going to have him. I'm gonna make sure of it.

-0-

Jasper POV

I've enjoyed the attention Edward has showered me with over the last few weeks. I try to seem aloof but that is becoming increasingly difficult. Since that first day back after his vacation, he has continued to seek me out. He never fails to say hello or compliment me or ask me about my day. He has even begun to question my personal life.

"_So did you go out over the weekend, Jasper?" Edward asked after the second weekend._

"_We had dinner on Saturday night," I replied._

"_Oh, really. Who did you have dinner with?"_

_I decided to tease him. "My sister and a friend." I strategically omitted the fact that Emmett, although being my friend, was also Rosie's boyfriend, and it was their 2 year anniversary._

"_Where did you go?"_

_Was that strain I heard in his voice? "We ate in at my place. I love to cook."_

"_And what was on the menu, Jasper?" Oh yes, he doesn't like the conclusion he is jumping to._

"_Well, I wanted to get the juices flowing so I served oysters to start, followed by beef and then a chocolate dessert. It was very romantic."_

"_Well, I'm glad you had such a good time." I had to work hard to stop my grin._

"_Oh, we did, very much so. And how about you, Edward? Did you have an enjoyable weekend?" I was nearly hoping that he would tell me he'd been miserable at home._

"_Some friends and I went clubbing. It wasn't very exciting." He certainly didn't look overly excited._

Another time he was concerned that I looked tired on a Wednesday morning. It was only because I'd had a shocking night's sleep; mainly filled with erotic dreams about him.

"_You don't look so good, Jasper. Is everything okay?" He certainly looked concerned._

"_Just was up most of the night is all." And even though I didn't plan to, I yawned a huge yawn right there in front of him._

"_Well, I hope it was all worthwhile."_

"_What was all worthwhile, Edward?" I looked him straight in the eye as I asked._

"_Whatever it was that kept you up?" He shrugged his shoulders and turned away._

"_Why would having a bad night's sleep be in any way worthwhile, Edward? Believe me, I would rather have been asleep because then I wouldn't feel like shit, like I do now."_

"_Oh sorry, I just assumed that something… kept you up." I was sure I heard him mutter 'or someone'._

"_Well, you know what they say about assuming. It makes an ass of u and me!" And I turned and returned to my desk._

Now, after four weeks of this going back and forth, I was ready to allow something to happen. If I had to use my hand one more time I was going to end up with RSI of the wrist. The sexual tension between us was thick. Even Mike had made a comment about Masen wanting me so bad. If Mike was beginning to notice then others would as well. I wasn't sure how comfortable I was with that. As great as my new found confidence was, it didn't extend to the office gossip mill being stuck on my love life. Especially a love life that was in fact non-existent.

If my newly found confidence had done one thing, it was that I had discovered that my submissive shy alter-ego far preferred to be more in charge. This had occurred in all facets of my life. During meetings I now tended to lead them rather than be just a participant. I was more forthcoming with my ideas and how they could improve our work practices. Even my relationships with Rosie and Emmett had changed.

Even though Edward still initiated most of our interactions, it was me who lead them. I know I let him assume many things on purpose. It wasn't entirely honest of me but I wasn't dishonest either. I just wanted him to form an opinion of me very different to the one he'd had before.

I was not meek and mild Jasper '_fucking_ _boring'_ Whitlock any more. I was a man who knew what he wanted and that was Edward Masen. The difference now was that I was going to have him. He wasn't going to have me.

-0-

"Jasper, I need you to finish this Tax Deductions spreadsheet for me. The CFO sent it back with some alterations that need to be finalized by tomorrow but I can't do it man. It's Jessica's birthday and we're having a birthday party for her tonight. I can't miss it man. If you can do this I'll owe you big time…"

I stopped Mike in his rambling and said, "It's okay Mike, I can do it. You go home and give that gorgeous girl a big birthday hug from me. I don't have anything important to do tonight and I need you back here tomorrow. Lauren would have your balls if you miss Jessica's big party."

"She sure would; and I'm kind of fond of them you know." He laughed. "Thanks man, I really appreciate it. Well, here are the files and I've sent you the electronic copies. It should only take an hour or so?"

"Go. I've got it all under control."

"Okay, bye, man. See you tomorrow and thanks again," Mike called back over his shoulder as he walked to the elevator.

I looked at my watch. It read 5:15. I looked round the office, there were only a few people left at their desks; most seemed to be packing up for the day, readying to leave. I chose to ignore the distraction and get into the files. They seemed straight forward enough and before I knew it I was sending the revised spreadsheets to Mike's account and to the CFO. It was 6:45; an hour and a half, not too bad really. I stretched backwards in my seat and glanced around the now deserted office. I hadn't even noticed everyone leave. Oh well, time to get out of here I suppose. Maybe I'll just go to the bathroom before I leave and then I'll order some take-out to pick up on my way home.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice anyone come up behind me.

"Fancy you still being here, Jasper," his godlike voice whispered into my ear. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Actually, Edward, I had no idea that you were here. Everyone else has gone."

"I know. I've been waiting patiently in my office for just that thing. Well, for everyone else but you to leave that is. I noticed how busy you were; you get quite focused on something don't you, Jasper?" Oh, the purr is back. "It was hot to watch. Very very hot," he continued.

My heart rate was increasing as he continued. I tried hard to compose myself enough to respond to his flirting, but all I could manage was a gulp as I swallowed down my arousal.

"You like that you make me hot, don't you, Jasper? You make me so hot that I can barely think straight. I think it's about time that we stopped playing games and did something about this _thing _between us." And with that his lips came down on my neck, kissing and sucking from my ear and then down along my jaw. "Fuck, you taste good."

He stepped back and turned my chair so that I was facing him. Leaning over and supporting his weight by holding the back of my chair, he leant in and kissed me again. Our tongues met, hungry for dominance. It was by far the most erotic kiss I have ever had; fueled by the desire we both had for each other. My hands came up to grip his head and my fingers carded though his hair. His hair felt so soft that I never wanted to let it go.

"Edward, let me stand up," I gasped out as his lips again licked and sucked along my jaw. He released the chair and straightened, then held out his hand for mine. I took it and he pulled me up and into his embrace. I could feel his arousal hard against my own as our mouths again met. I couldn't get enough of him and it seemed he couldn't get enough of me. We were raw and needy. It was unreal.

Now it was my turn to devour him. My hands came up and started to unbutton his shirt as I kissed lower down his neck and onto his chest; his own hands guiding my movements. We continued this way for a few minutes getting more worked up by the second; forgetting where we were. It wasn't until a door slammed somewhere in the distance that we came to our senses.

"We can't do this here, Edward. Someone may come back, or the janitor?" I panted, looking at him with heavy eyes.

"I know just the place," he smirked, taking my hand to lead me, "and the janitor has already been there, so we won't be disturbed."

"Well good. Let's go," I replied and followed him as he led me to the meeting room. Nice, I thought; it had a door with a lock and a very long, very durable table. My mind was racing with the possibilities.

When we were inside Edward turned and locked the door and then we greedily resumed our position from my cubicle. I was nearly crazy with desire as we tore at each other's clothes. Lips and fingers, kissing and grasping at every available bit of flesh. I walked backward, pulling Edward toward the table. When we got close enough, I pulled away the chairs that were in our way and turned Edward around, pushing him back onto the table. He fell back against it and I crawled up onto him; hovering over him as we shuffled to get comfortable. We both lay there a moment, clad only in our briefs as we caught our breath and admired what was in front of us.

I kissed his mouth and then moved down to his neck, licking and sucking, and generating moans of pleasure from him. I continued down his body, paying attention to both of his pebbled nipples with my tongue and fingers. My eyes met his as I looked up at him; his nipple in my mouth as I sucked it in. His eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Fuck, I was enjoying this. I had Edward Masen totally at my mercy. I just wondered how far I'd be able to push him.

As I kissed lower, closer to his cock, I couldn't resist smiling up at him and winking. I really was becoming a cheeky bastard. My nose grazed along the hardness of his cock, through his briefs. I blew hot breath along the length and then kissed him gently, from his balls to the tip. My fingers played with the elastic of the waistband, occasionally touching his sensitive head.

"Jasper, you're killing me here," Edward moaned at me.

"I'm wouldn't want to kill you, Edward. You sure wouldn't be any use to me dead," I joked, palming him with my hand as I spoke. "Now, let's see what you taste like. I can't wait."

"No, Jasper. I don't think I could stand your mouth on me. I'll come straight away."

"That's okay, baby. You can come now and then you can come again later," I said, starting to pull his briefs down.

"No, Jasper, I don't want to wait. I need to be inside you." His voice was getting ragged with his arousal, but what he said caused me to pause and look up at him; I had sort of expected this.

"But, Edward, you're not going to fuck me. I'm going to fuck you!" I said with all the authority I could muster.

At this, Edward sat up and pushed me off him. "Oh no, you won't. I do the fucking, Jasper. I _do not _get fucked."

I laughed a nearly maniacal laugh. "Oh, we'll see about that, _Edward._"

-0-

Edward POV

Jasper walked around me; his fingers trailing over my stomach and then around to my hip, across my lower back, my other hip, and then finally resting on my briefs and cupping my cock. His eyes bored directly into mine and his face moved closer until our breaths became one. The determination of his gaze rocked me. I now knew I would never refuse this man a thing.

His tongue came out and licked across my lips. I opened my mouth to grant him access, but he continued to lick across my cheek toward my ear. I moaned and leaned my head back exposing myself to his ministrations. The cool air on the trail his tongue was making made me shiver, and I moaned with the feelings he was enticing from me. When he reached my ear he traced its shape with his tongue before gently biting down slowly on my lobe. I was panting now with desire, my cock rock hard beneath his hand that was still only gently caressing me.

I felt his teeth pull gently away from my earlobe but he stayed close to my ear. His breath, hot and sexy, changed into words that whispered, "I'm going to fuck you now, Edward."

And I could do nothing but answer him, "Yes... Fuck, Jasper... Yes... Fuck me, now!"

_The END._

-0-

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
